Enjoy the Silence (Remy LeBeauGambit)
by Bronwyn LeBeau
Summary: A Remy Lebeau/Gambit oneshot with my oc Bronwyn. Inspired by the song Enjoy the Silence by Depeche mode (Though personally my favorite is the Breaking Benjamin cover.) The public showers of the mansion happen to share a wall, and as the only two in each one, Remy and Bronwyn end up engaging in a little duet. DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything to do with X-men.


For Sarah!.

To Sarah: Merry early Christmas my dear. I couldn't do this without you. I'm still sorry our roleplay site deleted me -_- I hope you enjoy this love, this is for you!

To the rest of my lovely viewers:If you enjoyed this fic, please feel free to say so! Feedback is also welcome but I would of course appreciate it if you were polite. If you enjoy my writing which currently is basically only in the X-men fandom and you would like to make a specific request, be it canon or OC related please you're more than welcome to drop me a message!  
Thank you for reading!  
Love, Carrie

Remy loved teaching his students. It had surprised him, that he took to teaching children how to fight. Let alone the fact that he also taught an art class which he also loved. His background as a thief gave him an appreciation for art work. Not what kids and teenagers produced exactly, though some of them were really good. Others... not so much. He still loved it. And the kids liked him too. They liked to poke a little fun at him when he played up the accent particularly thick, but all in good humor, and he enjoyed messing with them in little ways too. They had good bonds. Remy hadn't had to teach a class today, so he'd gone about doing his regular training routine and had worked up a sweat. Now, he could have gone up to his own room and used his showers but they had a perfectly good locker room with showers that was much, much closer.

It wasn't as if Gambit made it a habit to be lazy, no, that didn't really work for someone who had kinetic energy whenever he wanted at the tip of his fingers. But, it wasn't a bad thing to take advantage of his resources. He'd grabbed a towel from one of the compartments hidden away in the wall, stripped down, and left his clothes on a nearby bench. Like everyone else, he had a locker where he kept a pair of sweatpants that he could wear back to his room so he could change. Remy was in a good mood. It wasn't uncommon, but today it was a particularly good one. When he was in good enough of a mood, it sometimes spurred him into singing a little. At first he hummed as twisted the knob on the thin shower stand and letting it heat up before standing underneath the spray of water and letting it soak him. He would just spend a little time here, since no one else was around and enjoy the peace...

It was routine that Bronwyn did laps on the track. No less than a mile, no more than two because she would feel worse before she felt better running that far. It had been hot today though, and while she's started to get used to it a little, warm weather was not her thing. It was December for Christ's sake, why was it so hot today? The redhead ducked through a side door, entering the women's portion of the locker room. Scott's class would be in session still, so she didn't have to worry about anyone else coming in. She'd even briefly debated slipping into the class to mess with the man, since they were on opposite sides of the maturity spectrum and she just really knew how to press his buttons. It's not that she thought Scott was a bad person. He was a good leader, and he made Jean happy. He was just so... stiff sometimes. She undid her bun and stripped her leggings and her sports bra off. While she picked out new clothes, she extended a hand out and the valve of the shower turned seemingly by itself, turning the temperature of the water to cold.

She stepped under when it was ready, angling the head close to the wall and leaning against it, just letting it soak her hair and cool her skin and closing her eyes against the pattering of water of water against her face.

"Words like violence

Break the silence

Come crashing in

Into my little world

Painful to me

Pierce right through me

Cant you understand

Oh my little girl"

A little rough, faintly sort of southern. Different than his normal voice, but Bronwyn recognized it. And the song. She didn't know he sang... It wasn't really a thought, but she turned and pressed her ear to the wall and started the next verse.

"All I ever wanted

All I ever needed

Is here in my arms

Words are very unnecessary

They can only do harm."

Halfway into his next few words, Remy's voice died out at the sudden addition of a girl's voice, hands stilling in his hair. He'd known the locker rooms shared a wall, but he'd never been able to hear someone else through it before. They must have been the only two. He didn't know if he was expected to respond, or if she had just known the song and took it upon herself to continue. He didn't feel like interrupting, so he kept quiet and slicked his long hair out of his eyes.

It was quiet a moment, after the verse was over, and again the same voice repeated the last line. "They can only do harm."

Remy smiled just a little and shut the water off, grabbing his towel and scrubbing at his hair with it.

"Vows are spoken

To be broken

Feelings are intense

Words are trivial

Pleasures remain

So does the pain

Words are meaningless

And forgettable"

Over his own voice, he couldn't hear too well, but he could hear her singing along just under him. A slightly deep, smokey tone that sometimes bounced higher. He liked it.

Bronwyn shut off the water a moment later, the creaking sound of water draining through pipes resonating just a little in the empty room as she wrapped her hair up in the towel and twisted it to lay atop her head.

"All I ever wanted

All I ever needed

Is here in my arms

Words are very unnecessary

They can only do harm."

She went quiet, he went quiet, and she pulled on a tank top and shimmied her still damp legs into a new pair of leggings before she came out. Remy stood leaned against the wall in the hallway, and when he saw her he grinned just a bit and raised a hand in a wave. He didn't exactly know her. She'd been around for awhile, he knew that much because her bottle dyed red hair was hard to miss. And while odd colored hair wasn't uncommon here, it wasn't usually paired with black lipstick and fishnet, and everyone knew Remy had a little bit of a weakness for pretty girls. She hadn't been around much though, despite living there a long time.

When Bronwyn had come to the mansion, Remy had been told it was her second time. Apparently she had come a few years back, but left and now she had no where to go but here. She'd kept to herself for a long time. There was something that had messed with her enough that she had barely left her room at first. Logan had told Remy that sometimes getting her to class had been a huge issue in itself. But Remy had started seeing her more often, and the professor had told him recently Bronwyn would be moved to his art class and the class he taught with Logan. She was a little old to be taking classes, as he'd found out she was twenty years old, but the professor said classes might help her adjust to living in the mansion and it wasn't like it was Remy's business how old someone was if they wanted or needed to take a class. He'd hardly had a normal education himself. Other than that and knowing she was an English born New Yorker and that she was obviously a mutant, he didn't know much about her at all.

He hadn't planned to approach her at all, but at his wave, Bronwyn had come over, her previous outfit and sneakers all cradled under one arm. "I didn't know you sang." She said, looking him over. He looked really good without a shirt on, she couldn't help noticing that, even if it wasn't where she wanted her mind to go. It made her face a little warm.  
"Remy would say he didn't know dat you didn't either, but den again he don't really know much at all 'bout you, chere."

"Well you know I sing, and that I like Depeche Mode." The woman held a hand out to him,"You can call me Bronwyn."

"Knew dat," Remy took her hand, but rather than shake it, he turned her palm down and raised her knuckles to his lips. "Pleased ta meet yo' acquaintance."

"You're Remy right?"

"Near e'rybody calls 'im Gambit, but oui chere, dat's me."

"I know," She smiled a little, shifting on her feet and looking down. So she was a little shy, wasn't she?

"So... you like music? I nevah pegged you for much of a Depeche mode person. Kind of a first glance basis and all but still."

"Oui, I like most kinds."

"Well- I was gonna head upstairs and listen to some. Do you maybeh want to come up and have a listen too?" She offered, untwisting her towel and brushing her still damp hair over her left eye. It didn't bother her too much for people to see the scars there anymore, but it was still one of her safety blankets.

"Sure. Think dat sounds like fun." He grinned once again and gestured for her to lead the way. Bronwyn took the lead, and they took the elevator up to the floor where her room was.

He'd made a little bit of a joke about her room which- yes, was admittedly quite messy- but if she could find everything the way it was, it wasn't too bad. It was more likely for her to clean and not remember where she put anything. They listened to a lot of the songs on her Ipod, ones she had on CD, or if she had a song on neither she pulled up youtube on her phone and they shared earbuds on her bed. It felt weird, to hang out with someone she barely knew in her room, but his over all energy was a little contagious and if Logan trusted the Cajun as much as he said he did, Bronwyn was alright with being comfortable around him.

Hours went by, and they played song after song. Whenever one was playing though, they never talked, and since most of the time they'd spent together involved music, not many words were exchanged at all, but that was fine. They would talk a little in between. Mostly about the song itself and whether the other liked it or not.

Remy's phone beeped and Bronwyn paused the song so he could look at it. He typed out a quick response with one hand before tucking it back into his pocket and smiling apologetically. "Sorry darlin'. Remy's gonna have ta split. Stormy needs me." He was bouncing back and forth between third and first a lot. She didn't mind either way, but she took it as a good sign too that maybe he was comfortable enough to not play his charm up.

"Well alright. There's always next time right?" Bronwyn stretched and set her phone on the nightstand. "At least I hope so. This was fun, I'd like to sit and do this again sometime."

"So would I." He said as he got up,"I'll see ya down at dinner oui? Jean's makin' italian."

"Yeah," She smiled a little and nodded, tucking her hair over her left shoulder. It had dried and puffed out, thick and slightly frizzy. She'd have to try and tame it with a brush... later. "I'll be down there."

"Remy'll save ya a seat." He winked and opened up her door, starting off down the hall. She started to shut the door when Remy turned and called out her name, holding up a hand as if he had some kind of after-thought. "Ya maybe wanna see a movie sometime?"

She bit down on her lip, leaning out the doorway,"I- You know what, yeah. A movie would be great!" Remy grinned, giving her a last goodbye before Bronwyn shut her door and laid out on her bed and cuddling the pillow that now smelled like cologne to her chest. He was really nice... She looked forward to getting to hang out again.

As promised at dinner, Remy had saved her a seat next to him. The only things they said to each other were a brief hello, and asking to pass things along as they loaded her plates. It wasn't awkward though, the lack of talking between them. If they made eye contact, one of them would smile just a bit. It was nice to enjoy the little things. Like enjoying the silence.


End file.
